


Please go out with me

by younoknowme93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffyish, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: Harry asks Snape to go on a date with him.





	Please go out with me

**Author's Note:**

> Very short story that I've had on my computer for a while, but even though it's short, I think my ducklings will enjoy it. I'm sorry that it's been a while since any updates. It will continue to be infrequent because life is a bitch. College is starting back up and the day after christmas, my step mom passed away. So... it's honestly hard for me to focus for to long. But I hope all of you had a safe and merry holiday season. I love all of you. Please enjoy. Onward my ducklings.

I watch his skilled hands pour me a hot cup of tea.  His hands have cuts and burns and stains.  But I still think that they are beautiful.  He’s careful to not bump fingers when he hands me the tea cup.  Severus is methodical in everything he does.  Even something as mundane as preparing tea. 

“Has something caught your eye?”  He asks breaking me from my trance.  I want to taste those fingers.

“Severus.  I would like to take you on a date.”  I state immediately.  He doesn’t even bat an eye.

“No.”  This isn’t the first time I’ve asked him out.  Merlin.  I ask him almost daily.  I’d think myself a nuisance if he didn’t always allow me to spend time with him alone in his rooms like this.  He really is sending mixed signals.  I’d try to give him up if he didn’t welcome me into his private rooms each day.  He rejects me each time, but then accepts me into his room for tea. 

“Severus.  Do you have any intentions of ever accepting?”

“Probably not.”  He says evasively with a smirk on his face.  “At any rate.  You shouldn’t waste your time on a person of my caliber.  I’m sure there are plenty of young witches- or wizards if that’s what you prefer- that would rejoice as having a chance at the boy who lived.”  I smile at him, and even though I was rejected… again.  It’s easy to be around him.

“Wouldn’t you like a chance at the famous boy who lived _twice_?”

“Of course I wouldn’t.”  I tilt my head and only smile wider.

“I know.  I think you are the only person who really sees who I am.”  I grasp his hand and I’m actually happy that he doesn’t pull his away.  “I would be honored if you allowed me the privilege of taking you out on a date.  You know how stubborn I am Severus.  It’s more or less how we became friends.  Please go out with me.  Just once.  If you enjoy it then I’ll try for a second and if you do not enjoy it, then I will not ask you again.”  He observes me with his cool calculating gaze. 

“No.  I will not go on a date with you.”  I didn’t think he’d agree.

“That’s fine.  As long as I still get to spend time with you like this.  I’m satisfied.”  After all, isn’t that what a date is. 


End file.
